


宴

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: “那么，请享用吧。”【警告】葛/布前提乱搞，请确认tag。如有不适请勿阅读。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	宴

**Author's Note:**

> 第一辆小破车，献给坠坠好的霜太太:D （望不嫌弃w
> 
> *实际字数：2916

你醒来时首先发现自己全身赤裸，但被戴上了眼罩。

身下是木地板，冰冷而坚硬，真的让人很不舒服，但你还是安静地躺了一会儿。

想不出这是什么把戏。

你略微缓过神来，动了动，缓慢地坐起身。

脖子上围着什么东西。伸手一摸，是一个大约两指宽的皮质项圈。项圈的松紧被仔细调整过，粗厚的皮革紧贴着你的颈部皮肤，不至于勒住你，但又明白地宣示着自己的存在。

项圈上还连着根不算细的铁链。你摸到铁链和项圈连接的搭扣，刚想试试能不能解开，铁链就发出了响动。原来另一头还牵在某人手里。

那人正在向你靠近。你太熟悉那脚步的节奏了。

是葛伦。

他没有说话，也没有碰你，只是轻轻扯扯链条。你想了想，觉得似乎也没有别的选择，于是只好顺从地站起来。

 

他牵着你出发了。

一路上你试图分辨自己在哪里：脚下还是一样的木地板，只是周围的空间似乎变得逼仄了许多。应该是条走廊。葛伦沉默地在前面走着，你不得不尽力跟上。铁链随着你们的动作发出哗哗的响声。

这样走了一阵之后，葛伦停下了脚步。你听见从他的方向传来开门的声音，随后被他牵了过去。

走进门，你立刻察觉到你们来到了一间颇为宽敞的房间。屋内比刚才的走廊要暖和许多，地板也换成了松软的长绒地毯；空气里还弥漫着一股略有些甜腻的香味。

随后你又发现，这里还有别人：在房间的另一端有一片低沉的议论声。是男人的声音，而且不止一个。

葛伦关上房门，牵着你继续走进去，嗡嗡的议论声也逐渐低了下来，似乎这些人已经注意到了你。

几步过后，葛伦来到你身边，挽起你的腰，握住你的手，示意你慢慢向前迈步。你伸出脚在半空中试探了一阵，最后踩到了一块高起的地面。

这里也铺着地毯，但脚落在上面传来的是空洞的响声——像是讲台一类的东西。

你站定在台上，听到房间里四处传来桌椅和脚步在地毯上拖移的摩擦声，还有男人们的呼吸声和低语声。这些声音混杂在一起，渐渐聚集成一体，像某种巨型怪物一样缓缓爬行到你面前。你看不见这景象，但却能感受到一道又一道视线聚焦在你身上。这些视线仿佛都带有热度。你觉得脸颊上的皮肤开始升温，不由自主地向后缩了缩，但葛伦伸手把你推向前。

所有人似乎都在期待着什么。而你只能在黑暗中等待。

几秒后，葛伦终于开口了：

“那么，请享用吧。”

 

你面前的怪物立刻骚动起来。脖子上铁链的另一头不知什么时候已经到了别人手里。只是一扯，毫无防备的你连喊一声都来不及就倒向了前方。但你没有摔在地面上。你跌进了那个怪物的怀抱。

立刻就有数不清的手伸向了你。而你再也感觉不到葛伦的存在了。

起初你还能辨别出不同的触感：汗湿而又冰冷的像死鱼一样的手掌，柔软但肥硕的肚皮，胡子拉碴的脸颊，还有肌肉坚实的臂膀……但随着越来越多的气味和声音向你拥来，你很快就晕头转向、什么都数不清了。

你全身上下都被积极地探索了个遍。有人吻你的脸颊，有人向你的耳廓吹气，有人含住你的乳头不停舔吮，有人抚摸你的躯干，有人大力揉捏你的臀瓣，有人把玩你的性器，还有人用手指搔刮你的后穴口。

随后他们七手八脚地把你托起来，放在一个像是长桌的坚硬平面上，然后抓着你的脚踝拉开你的双腿，打开到最大。

你耳畔全是男人们下流的赞叹，大概他们都对你着了迷。不止一根温热的肉棒凑上来，戳着你的大腿内侧，小腹，手心，脚趾间，还有腋下。你开始害怕了。

终于，有人按捺不住，率先闯进了你口中。轻微的腥臭味让你觉得有点恶心，但你的脑袋被这个人捧着，根本动弹不得。与此同时有人往你两腿间倒了润滑剂，然后把瓶嘴塞进后面的入口，一气把剩下的全挤了进去。大量凉而黏稠的液体突然涌入，让你浑身一颤。瓶子被拔掉的时候你没能立刻夹住，一些润滑剂倒流了出来。这下肯定湿得一塌糊涂了。

刚才占据你口腔的男人已经退了出来，现在正在用舌头关照你大腿上的嫩肉。你痒得想合上双腿，但刚一动就被其他人按住，因为他们也想一起品尝你。

得胜的男人们变得更加肆无忌惮，他们的脑袋轮流埋在你的腿间，争相亲吻舔弄每一寸他们能够到的皮肤，搜寻你的敏感点，试图逼出你哪怕一点点的呻吟。而当你真的压抑不住发出第一声闷哼，他们又像得到奖励似的，侵犯得更加起劲了。

接着就有人趁机把手指探进你的穴口，而且一次就是两指。过量的润滑剂使得这一切毫不费力，手指的主人也发出了满意的叹息。他开始探入深处，同时缓缓地转动抠弄。你呜咽着，不由自主地绷紧了身体，同时也把那人含得更紧。

他们把你翻过来，让你狼狈地趴在桌上。正在玩弄你的那个男人靠近过来，压在你身上，忽然加大了手上的力度——也加进了一根手指。搅出的滑腻水声甚至盖过了男人们的喘息和低吼。

紧接着你就高潮了。射在了不知谁的手里。但那三根手指没有马上放过你，继续在你变得过度敏感的内里抽插，直到你彻底瘫软在桌上抽噎着求饶才罢休。

手指退了出去，但紧接着另一只手来到你后方，把更多的液体——你自己的，胡乱抹在你臀间。看来终于要开始了。

腰被抬高——为此你屁股上还挨了两巴掌，因为刚刚高潮过的你并没有多余的力气去主动迎合他们。接着两边臀肉被大手揉搓、掰开到极限，露出你刚刚被扩张完的湿透的穴口，任它在空气里微微张合。——这些男人一定在喜滋滋地欣赏这副光景呢。

再然后，身后的男人就一口气顶了进来。他的家伙实在是太大了。整根没入把你彻底撑开的时候你眼冒金星，头脑一片空白，几乎喘不上气，但他却只是拎着你脖子上的铁链继续往前挺动。也没什么前奏可言。插到底之后他便按住你的腰开始自顾自激烈抽送。皮肉撞击和汁液被搅动的声音侵占了你的耳膜，也响彻了整个房间。

其他人也没有闲着。他们像在互相攀比似的不断吸引你的注意力。有轻飘飘毛茸茸的东西在你尾骨周围扫来扫去，有嗡嗡作响的跳蛋凑近你滴着水的前端；有人抓着你的胳膊，强迫你用双手服侍，还有人干脆抬起你的脑袋，对着你的脸撸动自己，并且在释放的时候故意蹭得你脸上到处都是。

太多了，真的太多了。你的脑子也被过量的刺激搅得一团糟。上一个男人射在里面之后马上又有另一个人来接替填满你，然后还有下一个、再下一个。你被摆成各种姿势，以各种方式侵犯，以至于有那么几次你觉得自己可能真的要坏掉了。

不过，这些人似乎有着某种默契，尽管都在肆意亵玩你，却又都小心翼翼地不让你真的受伤。

 

总之，最后到底高潮了多少次、又被中出了多少次，你也记不得了。

 

不知过了多久，你周围的嘈杂声逐渐散去，房间里又恢复了寂静。而你被留在这里，独自躺在地上喘气，脑袋空空，浑身酸软。

但葛伦还在。

就好像凭空出现似的，他的沉静的气息又回到了你身边。他在你旁边坐下，温柔地抱起你，让你伏在他的肩上。

你贴着他的胸膛，听着他平稳的心跳，嗅着他衣服上干净的气味，被莫大的安心感击倒了。满溢的情绪一下子没忍住，你竟哭了起来。

“好了，好了。”他轻抚你的背安慰道。

他在你脑后摸索了一阵，解开系带，帮你取下眼罩。你睁开泪水模糊的双眼，迎上的是他温柔的微笑。

“生日快乐。”他凑到你耳边轻声说，然后在你的额头印下一吻。

你哽咽着点点头。

刚刚享受完一场无节制的狂欢，现在又得到自己心上人的疼爱，你都不知道该怎么办了。

 

毕竟你也没有料到，只是几周前随口告诉了葛伦你的春梦，今天他却真的帮你实现了。

 

余波：

后来布鲁克林想起，今晚的派对全程竟然没有一个人帮他好好舔过穴。于是在一切清理工作结束、葛伦把他抱回家里床上的时候，他又揪住葛伦的衣领，逼着对方认真补上了。

**Author's Note:**

> （不妨猜猜葛伦的“请享用吧”是对谁说的，嘻嘻。）
> 
> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个小红心吧XD


End file.
